raccoonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Buried Treasure!
Buried Treasure! is the 6th episode of The Raccoons. Premise An old treasure map sends Bert and Cedric on an adventure. Unfortunately, Cyril Sneer not only has eyes on the treasure, but also a fake deed to the land that it is buried on. Plot Bert discovers a treasure map, while fishing which causes him ro recruit Cedric and Broo on a journey to discover its whereabouts. Meanwhile, the Pigs, the sniveling lackeys they are, report its existence to Cyril. As Bert, Cedric and Broo get closer to the treasure, they discover that Cyril is in hot pursuit. Therefore, they do what they can to lose him lest he should take the treasure for himself. The treasure is discovered but following an interesting chain of events it is lost and never found again - but the fact remains that adventure in many instances, outweighs the achievement. Characters *Bert *Broo * Cedric * Cyril * Melissa * Narrator * The Pigs * Ralph * Schaeffer * Snag Songs * Missing It Trivia * Cedric reveals that his middle name is "Sydney" in this episode. * This is the first episode since her debut in ''The Raccoons on Ice'' that Sophia doesn't make an appearance, even though Sharon Lewis is credited for both Sophia and Broo. * First appearance of the Companion Ship, a raft with a sail built by Bert, Cedric and Broo. * This is the first and only time we see Broo doing something anthropomorphically. In the beginning of this episode, Broo is lying with his front paws behind his head. Later on, after he, Bert and Cedric slide down a chute in the cave, he lands on his bottom sitting in a human-like posture. * Apparently, Cyril sleeps with money under his pillow. Also, he can't swim, but Cedric can. He apparently got his "Gold Life-Savers" Medallion from Young Aardvark Summer Camp. * First time we hear Cyril say "Don't, 'Pop', me!" to Cedric. Also the first time we hear Bert call Cyril "Hose Nose" in front of him. * One of the animators for this episode is Nik Ranieri who would later work as supervising animator for Walt Disney Animation Studios. * In Time Trap, Cyril goes back in time to the events that take place in this episode when he goes to get the treasure, although that would turn out to be a dream. * On The Raccoons: Season Two DVD, there is a sketch drawing of Cyril underwater with Snag getting the treasure. It appears that could be a follow up to this episode where Cyril has learnt to swim and has gone to get the treasure. *It appears Cyril is ticklish when one of The Pigs tickle one of Cyril's feet in order to wake Cyril up and Cyril is heard laughing when he is tickled. *It's unknown who buried the treasure and set those traps in the first place. Quotes :Bert: Adventure is my middle name! :Cedric: Mine's Sydney! :Pig One: The last time I dug this deep was to pay off a stack of Parking tickets! :Cedric: Pop! It's just a harmless adventure! :Cyril: Adventure? There's no adventure in a treasure that isn't collecting 12 and a quarter percent per annum! :Cedric: Oh no! Removing the treasure's setting off the traps! I thought you said they wouldn't work! :Bert: I guess I can't be right all the time... :(As Cyril and the pigs escape down the river with the treasure, their motor breaks down) :Cyril: What in blazes is going on?? :Pig Two: It appears it's given up the ghost, sir! :Cyril: You'll be ghosts if you don't get this barge moving!!! :Cyril: Why aren't you looking for worms? :Pigs: They have a treasure map! :Cyril: Who? The worms? Gallery A64F1171-57F8-4F0E-8C9F-3415B4D17D87.jpeg 403710DE-DE53-455A-A449-5D1E7C9CB5F6.jpeg 4873E4C7-5BB5-4F9A-9E85-1CE998DA085E.png 883FF320-059F-408F-A1CB-E9C01B6E6D39.jpeg 6A26371C-65F4-4BDB-B6F4-578275BB31EB.png C6D668CE-22AA-4110-9CC5-4B4705CAAD76.jpeg 19262012-536D-4A50-8D5C-0B31F9204F8A.jpeg C157334E-EC6A-4D15-932A-DBBBA29E48C3.jpeg CBE0FD55-9E8F-4671-BA7C-109B0750A837.jpeg E9A521B8-A577-47DB-A905-B4547D33E300.jpeg 02AE28AB-F7E9-47FF-8995-D98A3436A49C.jpeg Bert and Cedric find chest.jpg Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes